LOTM: Heroes United S5 P10/Transcript
(Spot is seen riding around on Murphy's back) Murphy: Woo hoo! Spot: Onward noble steed! Murphy: Alright Sir Spot! Spot: Hey, that's KING Spot to you! Murphy: Oh right! Yes King Spot! Spot: Okay! (The two continue riding around as the heroes watch) Rose: Awww. Erin: Nice to see them getting along. Ruby: Sure is Erin! Grey: They've definitely started to get a lot more better as being friends since that accident. Erin: Kinda reminds me of you and Rocky. Grey: Oh yeah. Rocky and me has a similar thing happen right? Rose: Yep. Erin: I can vouch for it. Grey: Ah I thought so. Still I never blamed Rocky. I love that dog. Rose: Me too. Erin: I'm glad we got him. And I'm glad I got you Murphy Rose. Rose: Same here. Erin: *Smiles* (Alex is seen sitting around) Jessica: Anything yet from Miles? Alex: Not yet. I think he's still trying to crack the chips. Jessica: Still? Alex: It's military tech Jess. Jessica: Still, you'd think he's break it by- ???: Got it guys! (Miles runs out) Miles: I got the location we needed! Alex: You did! Miles: Yep! All loaded into my mask! We can go whenever! Alex: All right! Let's get the guys together and go blow up a factory! Erin: Where is it? Miles: In a small town by New York! Not far! Alex: Then let's go! (The heroes all get up) Raynell: Ruby, I'll stay by myself and take care of Spot for you. Ruby: You will? Raynell: Sure! It doesn't bother me one bit! Ruby: Well alright then! Jessica: I'll stay too! Alex: You sure Jess? Erin: You don't wanna get in on this? Jessica: Nah. I like hanging out with my bestie and taking care of Spot! Raynell: Yay! Alex: Well then, let's go guys! Erin: Good luck Jess! Raynell! Jessica: Bye! (The heroes all leave before the scene cuts to Storm and Wesker at the Assembly Plant) Storm: Look at them. (The two are seen looking at the androids being built) Storm: These guys are nothing like the androids we got. So.....human. Albert: They're certainly impressive. These will prove valuable assets to our group. Storm: *Smirks* (A guard approaches the two) Guard: Sir. (The guard shows Storm a tablet showing surveillance footage of the heroes approaching the entrance) Albert:..... Storm:....I knew they wouldn't stay away after they compromised the prototypes. Albert? Albert: Yes? Storm: Stay here and deal with them. I will return to HQ. Albert: *Nods* (Storm runs off as the scene cuts to the heroes outside the factory) Alex: Alright, who wants to knock? Jordan: Let me bro! I wanna do an awesome hero entrance! Erin: Go for it little bro! Jordan: Yes! (Jordan goes up to the door as soldiers are seen inside ready to fight) Albert: Stand ready. Soldier #1: We will sir! Soldier #3: These kids won't know what hit- (The door flies off the hinges and hits a soldier, crushing him to death against the wall from the force) Soldiers: !! Albert:..... (Jordan and the others walk inside) Jordan: Never fear, The Defenders have arrived! Alex: Nice entrance bro! Jordan: Thanks! (The soldiers all aim at the heroes) Jordan: Oh. Umm.... Soldier #1: OPEN FIRE!!! (The Soldiers open fire as Jordan puts up a barrier) Jordan: OKAY THAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER! Jack: Probably should've expected that! (The soldiers continue firing before Albert puts his hand up) Albert: Cease fire men. (The soldiers stop firing at the heroes) Jordan: Huh? Albert: Well. You've got some nerve coming here children. Jack: Oh its you again... Albert: Yes its me. Again. Blake H: I expected Storm. Erin: Same here. Albert: I'm afraid Storm has business else where. But I assure I'm more then capable you all entertained. Alex: That right? How do you plan to do that? Albert: You forgot who you are messing with. And that you are in the middle of our factory. Soldier #2: Yeah, so back off. Soldier #4: You wouldn't want this to get bloody. Alex:..... Jack: You think you guys scare us? Soldiers:..... Kyle: You're not gonna intimidate us! Jack: We've fought worse and seen worse than you! Ruby: Yeah! Albert: Hmph. (Wesker jumps down in front of the heroes) Albert: You've been mislead then. Alex:....Erin, Ruby, Jack. Deal with him. Jack: Right. Alex: We'll find the assembly lines and destroy them. Erin: Got it. Ruby: Will do! Albert: You send them to their deaths Lorthare. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts